It Happened One Night
by oncemorewithfeeling15x
Summary: The Bluth Siblings minus Buster play a game of Truth or Dare at a bar WARNING: Smut & Incest


The Bluth siblings, twins Lindsay and Michael and their older brother Gob were sitting around the model home alone on a Friday night. Tobias and Maeby, Lindsay's husband and daughter went to a movie and George Michael, Michael's son, was on a date with his girlfriend Ann. The three were sitting on the various couches and chairs strewn throughout the living room watching television when suddenly Gob jumped up and exclaimed, "Let's go and get wasted tonight!" Both Michael and Lindsay looked at Gob like he was crazy and continued to ignore him in favor of the television. "Come on what are you two? Sixty years old? Let's go and have some good old fashioned drunken fun!" Gob taunted his siblings and soon enough Lindsay stated, "I'm in" with a mischievous smile. Reluctantly Michael agreed and the three siblings headed out to a bar a few towns over called Mischief where no one would recognize them.

At Mischief Gob bought the first round of drinks, tequila shots. "Ugh I hate Tequila!" Michael shouted over the deafening music blasting from the stage. "Oh come on Michael get over it," Lindsay said lightly punching her twin on the arm. "You only live once Michael" Gob stated with such a dramatic air that Michael had to laugh. "Okay, okay, you two have convinced me… bottoms up!" Michael said before downing the tequila, sputtering on the taste. "I have an idea," Gob mused before his siblings. "Oh and what's that big brother?" Lindsay asked, the alcohol buzzing in her stomach and making her feel all tingly. Michael looked on attentively as Gob suggested, "Let's play Truth or Dare." Both Lindsay and Michael burst out laughing but when Gob didn't join in, Lindsay readily agreed while Michael hesitated at first and then said, "Let's do it," thinking, 'what's the worst that could happen?'

After a few safe questions, the topic turned to sex. This was not a conversation that the Bluth siblings had often but it was all something they had been curious about. Gob asked Michael, "How many women have you slept with?" Michael responded with the number five, blushing at the low number he'd achieved over a lifetime. Later he turned the tables on his sister Lindsay asking, "How many men have you been with?" Lindsay's answer of "I've slept with seventeen guys and three girls, so I guess twenty!" shocked both brothers. The room in their pants got equally tight imagining their sexy sister sleeping with another woman. The first dare came from Lindsay and was directed at Gob. "Gob I dare you to kiss Michael on the lips with tongue." Both Gob and Michael looked at her like she was crazy but when she didn't budge Gob relented and grabbed his brother's face kissing him on the lips and roughly shoving his tongue in his mouth. Michael gasped at the sensation and gripped his brother's knees under the table. This did not go unnoticed by Lindsay who felt her panties starting to drip but soon enough she told the boys to halt. Gob then lobbed a dare at Michael daring him to make out with his twin and grab her tits. Michael looked at Lindsay who just shrugged and he went for it. He ran his fingers through her hair and tilted her lips up to meet his and kissed her slowly while working his hand up her shirt to grab a handful of her beautiful breasts. He immediately felt the nipple harden beneath his fingertips and he groaned into her mouth as Lindsay began sucking on his tongue. Gob stared in awe for a few minutes before coming to his senses and pulling the twins apart. Lindsay whined at the lack of contact and Michael struggled to catch his breath. It was his turn to come up with a dare and wondered if he could top his siblings. Michael dared Lindsay to straddle Gob and lick, bite and suck on his ear and neck until he moaned. Lindsay got up to come around the table and straddle her big brother while Gob sent a silent thanks to Michael who returned a wink to his older brother. Lindsay climbed on top of Gob, her black miniskirt riding up to reveal her cream colored thighs and Michael nearly died, his dick so hard that he was having trouble seeing straight. Gob was definitely enjoying having his little sister use her tongue and teeth on his sensitive neck and was trying his hardest to suppress his moans to keep the pleasure coming. Eventually though when he met his younger brother's eyes and saw how glazed with lust they were he could no longer contain the groan of pleasure that erupted from his bitten and swollen lips. Lindsay stopped what she was doing and stared down at her brother Gob and grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. Michael paid the tab and hurriedly followed his siblings out of the bar and into the stair-car.

The trio of siblings decided to drive to the dock where they knew that they wouldn't be interrupted by the rest of the family. Back at the yacht, Lindsay and Gob attacked each other pawing with hands and nails as their tongues battled for dominance. Lindsay ripped open Gob's shirt while he peeled her sheer tank top off of her tight little body. All the while Michael looked on, stroking his dick through his jeans wishing they would pay attention to him but not wanting to ruin the moment. At that instant, Lindsay pulled away from Gob and stalked her way over to her twin brother. Michael's breath hitched in his chest as Lindsay dropped to her knees and hurriedly unbuckled his belt and ripped off his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion. His dick sprang to life and Lindsay grabbed it, swirling her tongue around the tip before swallowing his dick whole. Michael's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of his sister's hot mouth on his cock as he tried desperately not to force himself on her. Gob watched as his sister sucked on his brother's dick, tore off his jeans and boxers and came over to the pair and began sucking on Michael's neck while pulling gently on Lindsay's hair. She moaned around Michael's cock causing him to jerk his dick down her throat, past her gag reflex but Lindsay didn't mind. She learned long ago how to handle a dick that far down her throat. Lindsay stopped sucking off Michael and turned to return to favor to Gob who let go of Michael's neck with a howl at the feeling of Lindsay running her tongue up and down his huge shaft. Michael began kissing his brother, relishing in the taste of salt and sex emanating from his brother's mouth. As she could feel Gob's balls tightening, Lindsay got up off her knees letting Gob's dick release from her mouth with a slight pop and stood there with her arms crossed over her ample chest and her pretty pink lips in a pout, jealous at the attention the boys were paying to each other and not to her. Michael and Gob continued to kiss as Lindsay turned to walk away.

Before she had taken two steps, Michael was behind her grabbing her tits and kneading them softly yet roughly with his big strong hands. Lindsay moaned breathily and reclined into her twin brother just before Gob came around to the front and began kissing his sister slowly, pushing his chest against hers and pressing Michael's hands harder into her tits. Lindsay was writhing her ass against Michael's dick and her pussy onto Gob's cock. She was incredibly soaking wet and in serious need of both of her brother's fucking her now.

The siblings each stripped what was left of each other's clothing and fell in a heap on the floor. Michael and Gob resumed kissing each other while Lindsay scrambled to find pillows and condoms so they would be comfortable and safe. The last thing she needed was getting pregnant by one of these two idiots; their family was certainly dysfunctional enough. Once Lindsay returned, Gob untangled himself from Michael, hearing a whimper escape from his little brother, making his dick even harder. Gob grabbed Lindsay and placed her on all fours and settled in behind her to eat her pussy from behind. Lindsay moaned and squirmed at the feel of her big brother's tongue lapping at and sucking on her clit. Michael got on his knees in front of his twin sister and let her suck his dick into her mouth at her own pace. He grabbed her hair and lightly pulled as she moaned around his cock at the feel of his dick in her mouth and her other brother's tongue on her clit.

Once Gob stopped licking her pussy Lindsay let Michael's dick fall out of her mouth. Gob grabbed the bottle of lube he kept handy at all times and spread some liberally on his dick and on his sister's tight asshole. Lindsay moaned at the contact; she had never had anal before but was always curious. Michael's dick got increasingly harder watching his brother push two fingers into his sister's ass, readying her for the huge dick that was about to enter inside. Lindsay shoved her tongue into Michael's mouth to stop from wincing at Gob's probing fingers. Michael rubbed his fingers over Lindsay's clit slowly at first until she began to loosen up, allowing Gob to further prepare her for the wonderful double penetration she was about to receive. Lindsay pushed Michael onto his back and climbed atop his dick, impaling herself on his hard shaft and began working at a slow rhythm driving Michael insane.

Watching his siblings fuck made Gob so horny that he almost came on the spot. Slowly he bent Lindsay forward so he could enter into her asshole while Michael remained embedded deep in her tight, hot, wet pussy. The two brothers worked their sister up into a horny state quickly because soon she was bouncing up and down on Michael's dick and being pushed forward by Gob's cock at a dizzying speed. Lindsay was moaning so loudly that Gob reached around and covered her mouth with his hand, which only made her hornier. Lindsay loved being dominated in this way and couldn't believe that her brothers were eliciting these feelings from her when her husband never could. Seeing his brother gagging his sister turned Michael on at a level he had never experienced with anyone before. He almost wished that he was the one being fucked in the ass and gagged by his older brother. Maybe that could be saved for another time?

Gob continued to pound into Lindsay's ass loving the feel of her tight channel pulsating around his thick cock. He also loved gagging that mouth of hers that was constantly and incessantly chattering on; he received a sense of satisfaction knowing that he was the one to keep her quiet while making her moan like that. But he also knew that his brother was making her react like this by pounding into her pussy and playing with her clit with those strong fingers of his. Gob wished that Michael would play with his balls with those strong fingers. Maybe that could be saved for later?

Lindsay was cumming more times than she could keep track of because of the combination of her big brother fucking her in the ass with his thick cock and her twin brother pounding into her while she rode his dick and he pinched her clit with his strong fingers. Lindsay only wished someone would play with her tits; she loved having her nipples tweaked and sucked on. All of a sudden the hand that was gagging her, her brother Gob's hand, reached down and grabbed her tit, roughly twisting her nipple. Lindsay cried out in a strangled mixture of pleasure and pain. Michael following the cue of his big brother reached his tongue up and gently laved his sister's other nipple with his tongue. Feeling the combination of Gob roughly twisting her left nipple and Michael gently licking her right nipple, Lindsay screamed and came with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Simultaneously Michael and Gob reached their releases in their sister's tight pussy and ass.

The Bluth siblings lay in a heap on the floor, a mess of sweaty limbs and beating hearts. Michael kissed both Gob and Lindsay in his sweet way and said, "Goodnight, I love you both." He quickly drifted off and Lindsay looked at Gob and shared a chaste kiss on the lips and said, "Goodnight big brother. Thank you." She too fell asleep and Gob lay awake for a little while with his arms around his siblings and smiled to himself before whispering, "I love you both" and falling asleep as well.


End file.
